Tomoyo
''-- There is a whistling sound a distance away.'' Tomoyo Fuu is a Reaper from Week 13 of The Reaper's Game. They were Week 13's Tutorial Reaper. Chatzy logs and most entries related to Tomoyo up to post Week 16 list their name as "Toyo." After Week 16, Tomoyo has since been using their preferred name. Appearance Standing at 5'6" with heels on, Tomoyo sports mismatched colored eyes and a fair Asiatic complexion. Their right eye generally changes color according to what they wear, while their left remains either silver or white. Week 13 Appearance During Week 13, they sported military-esque attire. A black coat with decorated shoulder pads rested on their shoulders nearly all of the tile, and they sported navy blue military clothing that hid the rest of their body. White gloves and white boots accented their attire, and a navy blue officer hat accompanied their head. The hat in question had a badge shaped like a Player pin in its center. Tomoyo often chewed on something with this get up (most commonly, a twig.) Week 13+ Appearance From Day 7 of Week 13 onward, Tomoyo sported a plaid mini skirt (courtesy of Jean), a white blouse, white knee-highs and dark maroon flats. They had yet to find contacts that would fit their new attire best, leaving their eyes the initial blue-silver combination they've always had. After a fight with Nagito, Tomoyo's hair was shortened into a cute, layered bob. A scar left by Nagito's direct facial attack (which had been initially a few swipes at the Offier's hair) has formed across the left side of their face, over their left eye. Now it looks like their constantly grayed-out eye was due to a sparring accident. It's totally awesome. Personality Passionate, impulsive and spirited are only some words to begin describing this Reaper. Tomoyo can be playful and a bit obnoxious when they aren't expected to do anything, and this is especially the case when they are off duty. Around Reapers lower or leveled in rank, they have no sense of personal space, and may even go out of their way to tease, unnerve and intimidate as they see fit. Their level of respect and duty heighten significantly around Reapers of higher positions, Reapers that manage to intimidate Tomoyo, or Players. Tomoyo is quite fond of Players. Their shift in behavior between Players and Reapers can be drastic should situations arise; perhaps the most prominent show of this difference so far is Tomoyo's willingness to spend countless thousands of Yen on a Player if they needed food or resources, the offer only extending towards Reapers if they happened to be present. The exception to this occurs only when Tomoyo feels particularly close or similar to another Reaper. They feel especially passionate to help Players via their position, and take a lot of pride and responsibility with their initial promotion to Tutorial Reaper for Week 13. They can be aloof around Reapers and their problems due to Reapers' ability to, one way or another, "sort themselves out," but are willing to give Reapers room to vent if approached carefully. Though they come off as a rather strong and unshakable person, Tomoyo has a hard time believing in themself. They are quick to dismiss compliments, and easily deem acts of kindness as those of flattery. Unsure of whether or not they deserve anything more than they already have, they feel cornered if they are approached with a situation that they don't know the immediate answer for. Tomoyo is quick to panic and turn to higher forces when they lose their sense of direction, never turning towards themselves for a resolution. Though approached with such situations Week 13, they have managed to resolve things only by relying heavily upon everybody else. Tomoyo, additionally, has an issue with facing their personal feelings and history. The Officer either avoids, summarizes, or heavily deflects attempts towards getting them to talk about themselves. The moment a topic goes anything deeper than getting to know the bare basics about the Reaper, they try to either change the subject or greatly downplay the conversation at hand in an attempt to lose one's interest. Should they feel like diverging personal information or feelings to a person, they keep their statements brief and vague, as they feel that taking a long time to explain themselves would make them feel vulnerable. Deeply terrified of showing their emotions and covering their insecurities with their flamboyance, they are not likely to get into personal matters unless they trust the person they are with. Other noteable behaviors Tomoyo have are: *Players are generally given honorifics and nicknames that are close to their first name (IE: Ten-chan/Ju-chan for Judai, Yasei-chan for Yasei.) *Reapers are generally given abstract nicknames, or names that don't apply to how Tomoyo honestly perceives the Reaper (IE: "Cool guy" for Grizz, "boss" for Chris, "partner" for Kaito). In the event that a Reaper is noteably amusing or intimidating, they give honorifics or nicknames akin to how they would for a Player (IE: Rei-chan for Rei, Ku-chan for Takumi). For Reapers that they greatly respect or greatly fear, they call them by their first name (Jean). *Any and all Reapers that have gone from A.) An abstract nickname to a name-chan/kun basis, or B.) An honorific-less status to a name-chan/kun basis have made enough of an impression on Tomoyo to warrant their genuine attention. *Tomoyo feels most comfortable being outside. They've accidentally broken windows in several attempts to go outside when they are "suddenly" conscious inside buildings. They also become increasingly uncomfortable if they are forced to stay inside a building for too long, and are especially uneasy about indoor mazes. *The Officer likes to pause midsentence, followed by an emphasis on the next word they say, in order to keep peoples' attention and/or unnerve others. History Pre-Game Odaiba's Game Shortly after impacting the ground, Tomoyo awoke someplace far from home. However, they were still in Odaiba. Confused by their transition in location, Tomoyo had little time to wonder what had happened before they were approached by Ren, Odaiba's Conductor. Ren informed Tomoyo of their position. Unlike Shibuya's Underground, wherein deceased people and potential Players could wander the streets before the Game, Odaiba's Underground did not allow that to happen. People like Tomoyo - ones who awoke before a Game began - were rare. Ren offered them a choice; either Tomoyo waited in the static until they could play their game, or they became a Reaper. Tomoyo had no opportunity to speak for themself. Haruka, the Composer of Odaiba, appeared and claimed that Tomoyo was "too cute," making them a Reaper on the spot based off of that judgement. As a Support, Tomoyo was unsure of themself and a little bit anxious. They greatly missed being alive, and worried greatly about Masumi and the friends they left behind. The Reapers and Players of Odaiba displayed kindness and patience during their struggles, providing a warm environment for Tomoyo to heal in. As they befriended Reapers and parted ways with Players Game after Game, Tomoyo came to terms with the fact that they could no longer go back to the world of the living. Pursuing the things they were passionate about as a Realgrounder seemed irrelevant, though they still clung to Palace Souls regardless. They were also in a permanent state of mid-transition, and have since considered themself to be a non-binary person. A part of them still desires to be feminine, but identifying as such is far from a priority to them. After a year of service within Odaiba, a more confident Tomoyo decided that they should take a look at the other districts. Bidding goodbye to the friends they've made in their home district, Tomoyo became a district hopper. That would be the last they would see of Odaiba. District Hopping Nagano: Tomoyo transferred to a district that was docile yet firm - Nagano. They became close friends with a couple of Reapers (most noteably Naota, Yumi and Ami), and was introduced to a newfound wariness of those within a Conductor position. They spent a year within Nagano before growing restless and transferring out of that district, too. Akihabara: Akihabara was next, though a lack in information in regards to how it functioned made serving it difficult for Tomoyo. Begrudgingly shuffled into a gang whose ideals loosely fit their own, they served their time within the district and transferred out as soon as they could. A few weeks short of finalizing their transfer, Tomoyo learned about a district that was a home for happy Reapers: Minato. From that rumor alone, they made that district their next destination. Minato: Ueno Upon transferring to Ueno, Tomoyo was on edge and distant at first as they met the Reaper body. This hesitance eased after a short while, as one shark-like Reaper's carefree nature made it hard for them to stay uptight for long. Other Reapers who were equally friendly and welcoming to the transfer allowed them to ease up, and they came to. After being unable to monitor and assist Players after their disastrous experience in Minato, Tomoyo was very grateful when the Conductor of Ueno, Weiss, placed them as a third party watcher for the Reaper-Player pairings that the Game hosted. Completely dedicated towards overseeing battles and strictly abiding to the district's rules, Tomoyo took their time to heal as the far more pleasant Ueno Games began and ended. Despite their positive progress, Tomoyo was unable to stay satisfied with their newfound peace. Feeling as if they still had several more places to explore, Tomoyo pondered upon their next destination... Chuo Tomoyo transferred out of Ueno and moved on to Chuo - a district that was said to have long and harsh Games. Having arrived in the midst of preparations for the next Game, Tomoyo had plenty of time to get to know the other Officers within Chuo. These Reapers - who were very much accustomed to gang mentality, as well as reaping as much as possible from the Players they were to oversee - were keen on taking Tomoyo under their wings and made them believe that they were warmly welcomed into Chuo. While feeling off put by their overly - and unnaturally - friendly nature, Tomoyo made no move to deny their attention. The Officers gave Tomoyo plenty of hints and tricks when it came to handling the Games in their district, and were more than happy to diverge stories to the transfer that would "help them along." Tales of significantly tough and brutal Players, stories where there were so many potential winners that an utter bloodbath arose from the remaining contestants, and retellings of the horrendous discrimination Reapers faced during (only a handful) of Games, Tomoyo absorbed the Officers' words and kept them in mind as the Game approached. Once it had, the Officers left it to Tomoyo to mandate the Noise that the Players would face. While wary of the tales they were told, Tomoyo hesitated; they wanted to send Noise that would challenge the Players and weed out the weak and corrupt, but they had no intention on erasing anything more than what they needed. Noting their hesitance, one Reaper approached them and, after soothing Tomoyo's nerves and reassuring them that the Player group they oversaw contained plenty of resilient people, suggested that they go down to the heart of Chuo and summon the best Noise for the job: Future Garage Wolves. Taking the Officer's words to heart, Tomoyo phased to where the majority of the Players were, unleashed the Wolves, and hoped for the best. What the Officer did not tell Tomoyo was that Future Garage Wolves were an especially unruly variation of wolf Noise. Without a Reaper who could immediately reign in their bloodlust, those wolves were quick to go out of control. Inexperienced and shocked, Tomoyo watched as the Player body erupted into panicked, blood and static-filled madness as the wolves killed far more, and much more brutally, than anything Tomoyo had ever seen before. By the time Tomoyo snapped back to their senses, the remaining Players had taken charge and erased the majority of the canines. Dismayed, betrayed, and shocked once more, Tomoyo did not register how intrigued the Chuo Officers were by the sheer amount of wolves the transfer summoned. Further revealing that the Player body they had was rather lackluster anyhow, they congratulated Tomoyo for choosing an effective way of clearing out such a large and unimpressive group. Unable to handle the Officers' lack of sympathy towards the Players, Tomoyo requested a transfer out of Chuo before the week could end. Tomoyo was granted recommendations to two districts that Chuo had close relations to: Kawasaki and Shibuya. While Kawasaki was always in need of additional hands, Shibuya had a high transfer rate. The latter of the recommendations seemed more keen to have one-time transfers than any other district Tomoyo had come to visit thus far. Further inspection upon Shibuya revealed that it was aligned to several of the districts that they've visited - including their home district, Odaiba. Feeling far too changed to go back to Odaiba, yet desiring a place similar to where they've begun, Tomoyo finalized the documents that would take them to Shibuya. While Chuo declared that Tomoyo was always free to help with one of their Games again, they had no intention on ever going back. Tomoyo's Officer Record (Pre-Shibuya/Summary of District Hopping) From the most recent reports to the least recent: * Outstanding Officer record from Chuo. Recommendations for Kawasaki and Shibuya were given. Tomoyo is free to come back to Chuo and be an Officer there any time. * Fair Officer record from Ueno. Recommendations for Tomoyo to return should they ever find the need. They will always be welcomed back. * Concerned Officer record from Minato. Reports upon Tomoyo nearly picking a fight with Reapers have been noted. This is especially concerning, since Minato's Reaper community is closely knit. Specific notes include that "Minato is not a healthy district for Fuu. Minato wishes them the best regardless." * Lackluster Harrier record from Akihabara. * Good Harrier, Support and Officer records from Nagano. Tomoyo stayed in Nagano for over a year, and has shown fair work within the district. * Great Harrier, Support and Officer records from Odaiba. Odaiba was their home district. Shibuya (Pre Week 13) Tomoyo transferred into Shibuya, was promoted to Tutorial Reaper in person by Jean, befriended Kaito(?), Takumi, Yasei, Tendie and Grizz, and overall prepared for a week that they could control for a day. Week 13 As the Tutorial Reaper, Tomoyo lead Day 0 for the Players and Reapers. An hour short of the day beginning, Tomoyo took their leave in order to make "last minute preparations" for their big moment. Just as the God's Channel played and ended, Tomoyo - as West Coast Doberap - tackled Tendie and stole his glasses. Once West Coast Doberap escaped the Players and ran back to Hachiko, Tomoyo called the Players and directed the Mission. In between lulls wherein Players familiarized themselves with Shibuya's Game's mechanics, Tomoyo recorded instructions for the group's battling tutorial. Once the Players got to Hachiko, Tomoyo transformed back into West Coast Doberap and leapt out to meet them. They dragged Tendie and Satsuki into the Noise plane for a tutorial battle, wherein Tomoyo's recording resonated through the Players' phones in order to make them believe that the Officer and Doberap were two separated entities. Once the battle was over and the two Players bounced, Tomoyo pursued them. While the Tutorial Reaper kept a hostile front as their Noise form for a short moment longer, they quickly dropped it as they placed Tendie's glasses on the ground and transformed back into Tomoyo. The Officer congratulated the Players for completing their mission, and presented all of the participants yen and Halloween Candy as an additional show of gratitude. Since Day 0 went swimmingly, Tomoyo felt nothing but confidence up until the conclusion of Day 1. After Grizz had gone berserk and killed Kazuki Gen, Tomoyo and Kaito were left to handle Kazuki's body and search for Grizz. Feeling greatly concerned for the Players, Tomoyo opted to watch the Players and Reapers quarantined within the Scramble as opposed to pursuing the rogue Game Master. This was only the first of several points of stress for the Tutorial Reaper. Tendie's lost memories, Takumi's wellbeing (and later on crush on Tomoyo) amidst the hell of the week, the waning sanity of fellow Officers and Reapers, and the exposure to emotions flying about in a fashion unlike anything before, all took their toll on Tomoyo underneath the surface. Kyoka's erasure and Yasumu's mental breakdown - which Tomoyo was made a direct witness of - caused the Officer to take their own leave to prevent further damage to their psyche from being done, resulting in their absence until the end of Day 6. As Day 6 was coming to a close, Tomoyo contacted the Players and prompted the group to meet them at the Udagawa Backstreets. Once the Players arrived, Tomoyo offered them a challenge that would reap great rewards for them. Tomoyo assured the Players that they would be able to handle their challenge thanks to the growth the group underwent ever since the Officer met them. Once the Players accepted their challenge, Tomoyo granted the Players an entrance into the Noise plane for the first part of their trial. Tomoyo's first trial consisted of three waves of enemies, with each wave being a bit more challenging than the last. While the first two waves consisted strictly of Noise, the final one had Tomoyo at its lead. Despite the Players' surprise and Tendie's inability to attack Tomoyo, the Officer launched their assault as soon as they were able to reassure that no person would get erased. After the Players took Tomoyo down to their last leg, they admitted defeat and allowed the Players to proceed with their next trial. Upon phasing back into the Underground, Tomoyo had the Players follow them out of the backstreets - only for the Players to be blocked out of Shibu-Q Heads as the Officer erected a wall between themselves and the group. In order to clear the wall, Tomoyo had each of the Players share what gave them hope. Once each Player made their statement, Tomoyo proceeded to tell them to move forward together if they wanted to take the wall down. At that, the Players and Reapers within the area held hands in order to take the wall down together; Takenaka prompted Tomoyo to join them, which surprised yet pleased the Officer. Once Tomoyo joined the gathering, they all walked towards the wall, discovering then that the wall had been fake. After a moment wherein this information was absorbed, the Reaper body prompted that they all took flight while holding hands with the Players. Despite being an ill flier, Tomoyo stayed with the group and took flight. This moment, and throughout this week, Tomoyo was able to leave it with several new - and even good - things for them to keep. Despite the negativity that surrounded the week, Tomoyo presented themselves as not only an encouraging Reaper, but even a comical figure as they hosted and participated in walls that relieved tension for the Players. Shibuya's Game was the first Game in a long time wherein Players willingly wished to befriend the Officer as well. Tomoyo has several Players' numbers and social media contacts stored in their phone, and talks to them (if not with a giddy sense of timidness) daily. Tomoyo had also managed to become (closer) friends with a few Reapers by the week's conclusion, specifically Jean, Nagito, Takumi, Rei and Chris. Despite these good things, the reveal of Kazuya's desire to be erased and his conversion from a Reaper to a Player hit Tomoyo hard. Unable to handle the knowledge of a Reaper being able to play again after all that had occurred, Tomoyo excused themselves hastily as their pent up emotions got the best of them. Post Week 13 With the week finished and with Tomoyo entirely spent mentally, the Officer spent months recovering from what had transpired and retreated into a world of fan fiction and video games. They spent a few days mulling through Shibuya and occasionally spoke to their newly made friends for a few weeks after the Game ended; however, once they found a particularly absorbing Palace Souls fan fiction, the Officer had all but fallen off of the face of Shibuya as they poured over the near two hundred chaptered piece of perfection. Prior to their social hiatus, Tomoyo and Nagito had a friendly spar that resulted in Tomoyo's hair - as well as the left side of their face - getting sliced by Nagito's cane. As an apology, Nagito cut their hair into a stylish bob, and he taught Tomoyo how to cover their scar with makeup. Sincerely humbled by Nagito's kindness, Tomoyo's gratitude towards him was shortly lived as they were reminded by Daichi that they needed to settle matters with Takumi. Later on that day, Tomoyo arranged a meeting with Takumi in order to get their feelings sorted out. The Officer confessed to Takumi that, while they adored the Reaper and appreciated everything they've done for Tomoyo, they felt that the two didn't know each other well enough for them to return the Reaper's feelings. Upon Takumi claiming to be too black and ugly on the inside and challenging Tomoyo's insistence on getting to know them, Tomoyo countered that Takumi could consider black to be a beautiful color if they considered Tomoyo to be an inky black themselves. The two decided that they would both take their time into getting to know each other, and had since become closer friends. Shortly after Week 13 ended, Jean (ever so courteously) created a bedroom out of his apartment's balcony for Tomoyo. Between Jean's balcony, Takumi's home, Nagito's home and Tomoyo's original place of stay, the Officer began to favor the roof-free accommodations the Conductor provided as the months trudged forward. When Tomoyo was not playing video games, reading fan fiction, getting re-introduced to social media or jumping through Shibuya, they would return to Jean's apartment with increased frequency; they came to know Carel and Charles well during this time, and was pleasantly surprised by Charles' reveal to be human. As Week 14 drew near, Tomoyo and Charles (as Nezumi) spent a day together wherein, at one point, Charles asked Tomoyo about their district. While Tomoyo diverged as little details as possible in regards to their original district, they were caught off guard when Charles asked them if they considered Odaiba their home. While Tomoyo sincerely answered that they didn't know, they kept the truth of the matter with themselves until they were able to speak to Jean later that day. After coming home briefly to allow a tuckered out Charles rest, Tomoyo got to talk to Jean for a short moment in order to thank him for providing them a place to return to, indirectly thanking him for granting them a place to call home. Understanding Tomoyo's roundabout way of addressing their personal feelings, Jean thanked them for trusting him. Flustered, Tomoyo left once more with Charles hastily. This opportunity to cool their head turned against them immensely as - upon meeting a Reaper named Nanami - Tomoyo got kissed so hard that they had gone unresponsive. Pre-Week 14 to Post Week 15 Tomoyo stationed themself within Jean's apartment and balcony, taking Kei's permanent leave and Jean's ascension in stride in order to be the emotional and mental support Jean needed. They were there whenever Jean called for them, without fail. Week 16 Oh God That's A Lot Of Taboo Noise. Oh God That Is A Timer On Their Hand. Oh God??? Post Week 16 After the scare they had Week 16, Tomoyo felt driven to live better. With Jean and Charles' support, Tomoyo made the first steps towards restarting their transition. Tomoyo asked Rei to call them by "Tomoyo" a month after Week 16. It was a big moment for little dogs!! Please be proud of them-- Relationships Mayumi Chisuga A far away memory of a girl Tomoyo used to love. They no longer feel the same rush of happiness and longing towards her when they remember her, but twinges of leftover adoration and guilt remain even now. An anchor that Tomoyo has yet to pry loose, they aren't ready to let go of her. They hope she is still alive and well all the same. Jean (Jean-chan, Jean) Jean is one of Tomoyo's closest friends. A man who the Reaper finds comfort within, they are deeply appreciative of his generosity and patience with them; the lengths he went in order to accommodate for their odd quirks are never ignored by them, and they appreciate his willingness to open them up to newer methods of thinking little by little. While they do not agree with most of Jean's ideals, Tomoyo respects and trusts Jean immensely. It is because of him and Charles that they are stationed in Shibuya permanently, and they dread the idea of ever having to leave Jean's side. Jean was the Conductor of Shibuya when Tomoyo initially met him. They found him to be a bit charming, if not adorably awkward, upon speaking to him as they were promoted to Tutorial Reaper. However, after accidentally knocking him over during one of their crash landings and shoving a stick up his nose soon afterwards, they were mildly terrified of Jean. They found a middle ground after sparring with him several times, and finally found comfort within his presence prior to the start of Week 13. Jean was an emotional anchor for Tomoyo. Keeping them level-headed during times of panic and making them lead Players to safety countless times, they are greatly appreciative of his sense of leadership. Jean was a fine Conductor, but he was also a burdened man, as far as the Tomoyo knew. Quietly made an exception among most Reapers (nevermind Officers), Tomoyo made a home within Jean's balcony and has since kept him company after their horrific Game ended. Charles/Nezumi (Charles-chan, Nezumi-chan) Charles is one of Tomoyo's closest friends. A boy who Tomoyo could relate to on several accounts - including gender, identity, and ideals pertaining to Reaperdom and the Underground - Charles is a person that Tomoyo feels the most comfortable with when it comes to discussing the repressed aspects of their character. Opening up to people is a slow process for Tomoyo, and they are grateful for Charles' friendship with them. It is because of him and Jean that Tomoyo is stationed in Shibuya permanently, and they dread the idea of ever having to leave their friend's side. Presumably a pet bunny that the Duvert siblings took care of, Charles' reveal caught Tomoyo off guard at first. Quick to recover from it, Tomoyo regarded Charles as a friend, and they skipped past most of their usual behaviors enacted upon newly met Reapers on the grounds that they and Charles know each other well enough to be treated as an equal. Takumi (Ku-chan) Takumi is an interesting Reaper to Tomoyo. Initially met by an accidental tackle that wiped the Harajuku Reaper out, Tomoyo scrapped their obnoxious tendencies to smooth over such a rough start. Promptly dubbed "Ku-chan" once Tomoyo found themself to be out of trouble, Takumi was made to be an exception amongst most of the Reapers Tomoyo encountered. From holding hands and hugging in public, to crashing in Takumi's place several times during Week 13, to even getting a proboscis in their mouth during a one-on-one spar, the two have been through quite a few events. Takumi was a much-needed figure of support as Tomoyo's first week got progressively darker, and Tomoyo feels indebted to them. Though Takumi had confessed that they had a crush on the Officer, Tomoyo had been too preoccupied with their duty as an Officer and their own past experience with dating. Vocalizing the former, they waited until the Game had ended entirely before getting to tell Takumi most of the truth. The two agreed that neither of them knew each other well, and Tomoyo reassured Takumi that they would like to get to know the Harajuku Reaper better, despite Takumi's insistence that they were too dark to be around. The two are now close friends thar are trying to figure each other out. Nagito (Nagi-chan, Ouji-sama) Initially a Reaper that fit a run-of-the-mill Harrier Reaper standard to Tomoyo, the Officer was hardly interested in his advances and took no offense from his invasive and obnoxious tendencies. If anything, Tomoyo fed into them enthusiastically, answering them back with their own non-seriousness. (The exception to this was drinking, which Tomoyo avoided strongly until a certain point during Week 13.) However, Nagito seemed to delve deeper into the cracks of Tomoyo's strong persona unlike many before him, surprising the Officer when they realized what he was doing. Though they are still guarded around him - as they are around nearly everyone else - the Harrier Reaper had, undoubtedly, wormed into their heart in a manner that didn't allow them to properly register it at first. They are surprisingly okay with this. Rather baffled, yet appreciative, towards Nagito's acts of generosity within the folds of his aggravating and invasive nature, Tomoyo has yet to think of a clever way to repay Nagito for all that he has done for them. Though the Reaper had said that Tomoyo may not have realized what they have already done for him, they are still turning the (few) gears in their head for a way to properly display their gratitude. Rei (Rei-chan) -- OUTDATED Rei is a standard example of what a plain, run-of-the-mill Reaper is to Tomoyo. For that reason, he is subjected to the most obnoxious of their behaviors. To Tomoyo's delight, Rei seems to take their tendencies in stride, and even reciprocates their actions. Finding him to be amusing, they dubbed him "Rei-chan" and had since ensued what is to be the start of a very touchy-feely friendship. Kaito (Partner, Kai-chan)-- OUTDATED Kaito is a Reaper that Tomoyo met shortly before making an awful mistake. In an attempt to examine a knocked out Jean one day, they accidentally shoved a stick up his nose due to Kaito's prompting. The two were tossed into the Noise plane and were forced to battle Jean, to which Tomoyo felt significantly stressed about. Eased by Kaito's lax behavior, however, they went through with the battle in high spirits... despite getting knocked out shortly afterwards. Since then, they've held a decent opinion of the other Officer. When Kaito turned down Tomoyo's unofficial attempt to name him, Tomoyo latched onto the nickname "battle partner" instead (and opted to simply calling him "partner" for short). They don't mind being somebody for the Reaper to turn to if he needed to punch something, but find little to gain from their relationship otherwise. Yasumu (Yasumu-chan, Yasumu) A cool guy that Tomoyo met prior to Week 13. Initially terrified of him after being threatened, Tomoyo's nerves around him gradually eased as he displayed nothing but friendliness and kindness afterwards. After getting to learn how to fight with a sword from him, Tomoyo no longer fears him and considers him to be a friend. Chris (Boss) An Officer during Week 13 that Tomoyo likes to pester. He seemed unbothered by their constant jabs, which both puzzle and amuse Tomoyo. Seeing as Grizz's passing heavily affected Chris, they have decided to grant Chris a wide berth. Kei The Composer of Shibuya during Week 13. While intimidating at first, Kei proved to be somebody not only approachable, but reliable as well during the Game. Tomoyo was pleased to serve under him, but they were curious (and felt a mild sense of dread) over the knowledge of him seeming to know Haruka personally. His erasure shocked him, but they were unallowed to feel anything else in favor of watching over Kei's partner, Jean. Amaryllis (Amaryllis-kun) Jean's daughter. Idek their relationship, but honestly? Tomoyo is cool with the idea of Jean's daughter being a protagonist from a CLAMP manga. Kazuya A Harrier Reaper during Week 13, who asked for erasure at the end of the week and became a Player instead. Tomoyo was stunned by this reveal to the point of being moved to tears. While they promised Nagito that they would have watched over his Game during his week as a Player, Tomoyo had since been stationed as an off-duty Officer in charge of records and paperwork. Are they... avoiding Kazuya??? ... Don't be ridiculous. IMPENDING/WIP Yasei, Chika, Lt. Gen Takenaka, Judai, Keiss, Seijirou, Grizz, Nanami Trivia *WHAT IS A NOISE FORM??? *Tomoyo's Reaper power is something akin to being a human rocket; they are able to go from being immobile to blasting off at sonic speeds in a matter of milliseconds. This is often displayed in the form of Tomoyo jumping off of the ground and speeding into the sky before crashing downwards. They sustain no damage when colliding into things, as their body is incredibly sturdy and "steel-like" when impacted; however, it should be noted that Tomoyo could feel pain despite their tough exterior. *TOMOYO INITIATES PSYCHES LIKE THEY'RE THE CHILD OF MAMI TOMOE AND SOLID SNAKE: SSBB STYLE. THEY CAN FIGHT WITH A GUNTO SWORD, OR THEY CAN SUMMON A WIDE ARSENAL OF FIREARMS AND MILITARY EXPLOSIVES. *ADRENALINE MODE FOR TOMOYO RESULTS IN THEM TAKING TO THE AIR, DRAWING TWO SWORDS INSTEAD OF ONE, AND KINGDOM HEARTS/PALACE SOULS-ING THE FUCK OUT OF THE NOISE PLANE *STFU AU AKUROKU IS THEIR OTP THEY WILL ACTUALLY FIGHT YOU ON THIS *DON'T TOUCH THEIR BACK THEY WILL FALL ASLEEP Gallery TOYO CONCEPT 2.png|First concept images of Tomoyo TOYO CONCEPT.png|Second concept sketch of Tomoyo TOYOOOO.png|Week 13 appearance TOYOOOO 2.png|Post Week 13 appearance TOYOOOO 3.png|Tomoyo's Palace Souls online persona TOYOOOO 4.png|West Coast Doberap TOYOOOO 5.png|Pre Shibuya's Game (2010) Category:Week 13 Category:Reapers Category:Tutorial Reaper